Water Works
by cyclonegal12
Summary: ON HIATUS Shourai Mizuko is just a little orphan girl who gets picked on by everyone. Why's Inuyasha taking such an interest in her? Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's looking for some girl from a legend. What's going on here!
1. Shourai

Water Works

* * *

Eleven year old Shourai Mizuko ran out of her apartment and towards school at an incredibly fast pace, her shoulder length, silvery blue hair flying out behind her. She was going to be late. But it seemed that wasn't bad enough. A foot shot out and Shourai went face first into the pavement.  
"Look who's late to school." A boy said kicking her. "Please Anton, not today." Shourai said, picking up her school bag and attempting to stand back up. Anton pushed her back down.  
"Me and the boys had a bad night yesterday." He said, six others surrounded her, "We need to blow off a little steam." The seven boys pulled her into an ally. Shourai scream was cut off by the first punch, but her clear blue eyes were still full of terror and her usual pale skin was paler than usual. 

An hour later Shourai limped into her classroom. She sported a large black eye, a split lip, numerous cuts and bruises, and her ankle was most likely sprained. "Mizuko-chan!" the teacher exclaimed, "You're late!" Shourai bowed low. "I'm sorry sensei." She said, "I met up with An-" "I don't want to hear your excuses." The teacher snapped, "You'll be attending detention today. Take your seat now and open up your math book to page 234. You're interrupting class!"  
Shourai sighed and sank into her seat in the back of the class. Only then did she notice that she didn't have her school bag with her. "Mizuko-chan! Didn't I tell you to open your book?" the teacher barked. "I-I don't have my books." Shourai replied sadly. "The rest of the week you'll be in detention!" the teacher said, "Don't forget your books again or the punishment will be worse." "Yes sensei." The girl said sadly.

Sesshoumaru looked over modern day Tokyo from his high rise penthouse. Fate had been good to him and he had survived to live in this time and be one of the richest men in Tokyo. Unfortuneatly for him, he had not been able to kill Inuyasha over the years. Sighing, the Tai Youkai pressed a button and Jaken, who had also survived the years with a little help, came in.  
"What is it, milord?" he asked. "Do we have anymore information on that girl you keep on talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked. "The one that will stop the uprising of youkai and keep the humans in charge?" Jaken wondered. The lord nodded. "No milord." he said, "It's still just a tale."  
"We need her." Sesshoumaru said, "As much as this Sesshoumaru hates to say it, humans are meant to rule this time, not youkais. The uprising in the south is growing larger and the lord there will not stop it. He is for it." "So you want me to find information on the girl from the legend?" Jaken asked. "Yes." he replied, "I have a feeling that she is in this time." Jaken hurried out of the room.  
"Father?" a small voice said. Sesshoumaru turned to see a little girl standing in the door way. This was Sessha, his three year old daughter. She had been named after Sesshoumaru himself because she looked exactly like him. White hair, yellow eyes, a blue crescent moon on her forhead, and maroon stripes on her cheeks. Sessha was wearing a white kimono that made her look even smaller than she was.  
"What is it, Sessha?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Shouldn't you be with your sensei, learning your letters and numbers?" "It's lunch time father." Sessha replied, "I wanted to spend it with you." She walked over to a corner of his office were there were a few picture books and toys.  
Sessha's mother, Sesshoumaru's mate, had died giving birth to the young youkai. This had left Sesshoumaru to raise Sessha and Sasugo, their nine year old son, alone if you didn't count Jaken.  
"What are you doing Father?" Sessha asked, looking up from her rag doll. "Your father is looking for a girl who can save lots of people." Sesshoumaru replied.

* * *

Clear Waters: This is the longest first chapter I've ever writen! 

Inuyasha: Joy. Did you invite my bastard of a brother to talk at the end of this story too?

Sesshoumaru: Yes, Clear Waters did.

Inuyasha: Damn it.

Kagome: You guys should be happy! Maybe if you spend some time together, you'll bond.

Miroku: Their idea of bonding is destroying things while trying to kill each other.

Kagome: Good point.

Clear Waters: Well, if you guys want to do some 'bonding' do it outside and try not to destroy my house or my neighbors'.

Inuyasha: I can't promise you that.

Clear Waters: Well then just try not to damage them too badly. R&R everyone! You know the deal when I come out with a new story! Tell me EXACTLY what you think about it!! (mud splatters against the window.) I forgot about the mud again. -.-;


	2. More Classes

Water Works

* * *

**Dragon Man 180-** Inuyasha and Kagome will be main parts in the story. I'm not sure about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo though. They might just be in and out of the story. 

**love-bracelet123- **Shourai is very misunderstood. :( Poor her. Yes yes! I'll read your story! And I've got 4 stories going right now. I'm not talented, I'm just crazy.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **No, I've never heard of gaia. I'd check it out but I don't have a web address... Kagome is at her school. Inuyasha is through the well sulking because Kagome's at school. It's a typical scene.

**DarkPirate-510- **Here's the second update!!

**Lucied's sis- **Read and see!

**Cartoon-Protector- **You've never heard of a legend telling of something to come? I suppose prophacy (or however you spell it) would have been a better word choice. But there are such things as legends telling of things to come.

* * *

At noon, Shourai limped out of the classroom, towards lunch. She smiled at the idea of food. Her lunch was special today. She had made it herself. Onigiri, (No, not Onigumo folks. I bet Inuyasha would love to see someone munch on Naraku, but it's not happening here.) sweet green tea, an orange, and some chocolate pocky as a treat.  
Then something occured to Shourai. Her lunch had been in her backpack and her backpack was currently in some dark alley. She sighed and dug through her pockets, coming up with enough for a turkey sandwich in the caffiteria. Oh well. It would have to do. A sandwich was better than not eating at all.  
"What do you have there Mizuko?" Anton asked, stepping in front of her, followed by his friends. "Is that lunch money?" "Yes." Shourai replied, sticking it back into her pocket, "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to buy my lunch." "But weren't you just about to give me all your money?" Anton asked cracking his knuckles, "When you do you won't have money to pay for your food so why bother?"  
Shourai backed up a little, nervous. "I wasn't going to give you my money." she said, "I need it for my lunch." "Did you hear that?" Anton asked looking at his friends, "She needs her money for her lunch!" His friends snickered. "Sorry sweet heart, but I think you'll just have to go hungry today." the bully said, "Now hand the money over and we won't hurt you."  
Tentively, Shourai handed them her money. Anton took it and counted it. He frowned and punched her on the nose. "That's for having a pathetic amount of money on you." he said walking away. His friends followed. Shourai touched her nose gently. It was bleeding, but it didn't hurt enough to be broken.  
"And that's the high point of the day." she mumbled, "Not getting a broken nose." Shourai headed off toward's the bathroom to mop the blood up. Most people would have gone to the nurse's office, but the last time Shourai did that she had ended up in the principal's office with Anton. The boy had played innocent and she had gotten detention for a month for starting a fight. Shourai wasn't about to do that again. 

By the time Shourai got her nose to stop bleeding, she was five minutes late for gym. She limped over to the locker room and changed as fast as she possibly could, arriving in the gym just as the coach finished saying the instructions.  
"You're late Mizuko-chan!" he barked. "I'm sorry sensei." she said bowing. The coach scowled at her. "Get with the group." he instructed, "We're picking teams for a basket ball game." Shourai sighed unhappily. She was always chosen last.  
And like all the other times Shourai was chosen last. "Wait a second!" the coach said, "Teno-chan is absent, team 1 has an extra player! Someone has to get off of the team. Choose who!" There wasn't even a discussion. All eyes on the team went to Shourai. She sighed, knowing she had been voted out.  
"Alright, Mizuko-chan." the coach said, "Do fifty laps of the gym instead of playing the game." Shourai looked down at her leg. "I can't sensei." she replied. "And why is that?" he asked. "I hurt my leg when I tripped on the way to school." "Too bad." the coach replied, "Now do sixty for trying to get out of it." Shourai began her laps slowly. A few people snickered as she stumbled off.

At four, both Sessha and Sasugo walked into their father's office. "Lessons are over father." Sasugo said, "I'm going out to see my friends." Sesshoumaru looked up from his work and to his son. The boy looked somewhat like his mother. His shoulder length hair was a pale gold while her hair had been a sunny yellow.Sasugo had her eyes though. Large grass green eyes.  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Go if you like." he said, "Sesshoumaru does not understand why you are so friendly with these humans, but I suppose there are not many demons around here." "Try none." Sasuga said walking out of the room.  
"And what are you going to do daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Sessha's going to stay right here." the girl said sitting in her corner. Like so many children her age, she followed her father around. That was one of the reasons Sesshoumaru had started her lessons at such an early age. But it didn't help. Sessha came to stay with her father before lessons, during her lunch break, and after lessons. And with doing this she had picked up Sesshoumaru's bad habbits, such as speaking in the third person.  
Sessha picked up one of her dolls and began to play. Sesshoumaru returned to his work but he was interupted once again only moments later. Jaken walked in. "What is it Jaken?" he asked, "Have you found more on the girl?" "No, milord!" the imp replied, "But we don't even know how old the girl will be or if she's even been born in this era!"  
"The girl will be young when we find her." Sesshoumaru said, "Your stories have told me that. Isn't that right Sessha?" Sessha nodded vigerously."See?" the demon lord asked, "My daughter says you've said the girl will be young and Sessha's too young to forget such things like that. As for knowing that she's been born in this era, I just have a feeling."  
"But by 'young' what do you mean?" Jaken questioned. "Father says young means someone twelve or under." Sessha told him, "And Father is never wrong." "Continue your searching Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded. Jaken sighed and walked out of the room.

Shourai practically dragged herself out of detention when it was over. Her limp had gotten worse during her sixty laps around the gym and she couldn't go home yet. She still had to go to the shrine and pray for her dead parents. Sighing, Shourai dragged herself out of school, hoping that that crazy priest at the shrine would take some time to tell her one of his strange legends.

* * *

Inuyasha: I'm still not in this damn story! It's your worst one yet Clear Waters!

Clear Waters: You'll be in the next chapter. I promise.

Inuyasha: I'd better be.

Sesshoumaru. And will I be in the chapter?

Clear Waters: Yes.

Miroku: And I?

Clear Waters: Maybe.

Miroku: What?! Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get 'yes' and I get 'maybe'!

Sango: She's punishing you for being a pervert.

Miroku: Me?

Kagome: Yes, you.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	3. Scaring Shourai

Water Works

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Yup! Shourai's going to the Higurashi shrine! Where would this take place? Um... I'm not sure. You decide. Inuyasha will have the Wind Scar and Sesshy will have Rin, so sometime after that. 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Did you write the address in the review? Because it looked like you did, but it's not there. o.o; Weird. This chapter will be happier than the last. Inuyasha can be on anyside of the well. Did I confuse you? Sorry!

**love-bracelet123- **Nope. Shourai's staying right where she is. No trips down the well for her.

**Lucied's sis- **Grounded? That stinks!

**Sorona- **Sesshy's mate is usually something I leave out of my stories because Sesshy having a mate... well I usually can't see that. -.-; I might bring some memories of her in though.

**DarkPirate-510- **Shourai is a very pitiful person. I have to admit that. No one seems to like her. :( She's 11.

* * *

Shourai stumbled up the final step to the Higurashi Shrine. It was her favorite place. So peaceful and quiet. And the shrine was much smaller and older than most of the other shrines in the area. It was perfect for her daily chore of praying for her parents.  
They had died long ago when Shourai had been eight. She hardly remembered them at all. Their deaths were one of Japans many unsolved crimes. Shourai never did expect it to be solved and she really didn't mind either. She had accepted their deaths a long time ago.  
Shourai kneeled down in front of the god tree. It wasn't the traditional place to pray for the dead, but she liked being near nature while praying. It made her feel closer to the people who she was praying too. 

Inuyasha sat on the floor of Kagome's room as Kagome finished her homework. "Would you finish up wench?" he asked, "You're taking up valuable time that could be used to hunt for the jewel!" "Oh well." Kagome replied, "Right now my homework is my first concern. I haven't been home for two weeks and I've got a whole lot!" Inuyasha 'fehed' but didn't say anything else on the matter.  
A few seconds later he sniffed the air and frowned. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked. "There's something outside." he replied, "It sort of smells like a demon, but it smells more like water than anything else." "I didn't think water had a smell." Kagome said. "It does." the hanyou said, "But your nose is so bad it couldn't smell it if you fell in it." She scowled at him. "That's not my fault." the girl said, "So don't make it sound like it is!"  
"Oh, be quiet." Inuyasha snapped. He walked over to the window and pointed out towards the god tree. "There's someone here." the hanyou said. Kagome got up and looked out the window too. "Oh." she said, "That girl's here everyday. Sometimes grandpa talks to her. She comes to pray for her dead parents."  
With out warning he sped out of her room through the open window. "Where are you going?!?!" Kagome demanded. When no answer came, she ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door. What she saw surprised her.

A voice interupted Shourai's prayers. "What are you doing here demon?" She turned to see a teenage boy dressed in red, with long silver hair, yellow eyes, and dog ears. "I'm not a d-demon!" Shourai said unsurely, stumbling over the words, "And I-I'm just here p-praying!" "A likely story." the boy said, "If you're here for the jewel, then you'll have to fight me demon!"  
"I'm not a demon!" the girl cried.  
"Inuyasha, sit!" Shourai watched amazed as the boy who had accused her of being a demon was pulled to the ground by the necklace he wore. A girl stepped out of the house on the shrine grounds and began walking towards them. Shourai had seen her before. She was the priest's grandaughter.  
The spell wore off and the boy stood up. "What the hell was that for wench?!?!" he demanded, turning towards the girl. He seemed to have forgotten that Shourai was there. "For scaring the girl." the priest's grandaughter replied, "You have no right to call her a demon. You're worse than my grandpa!"  
"I do too have the right to call her a demon!" the boy yelled, "She smells like one!" "You said she smelled more like water than a demon!" "But she still smells like a demon, damnit!"  
Shourai watched as the two fought and decided this was a good time to take her leave. She stood up, and ran/limped quickly down the stairs from the shrine to the street.

A man sat behind his desk in a dark room. With his black hair and dark eyes he could easily pass as a human, but in reality he was a demon. A bad one at that. "Nishiwaki!" he called. A second demon walked into the room. This one looked a lot more like a demon. Dark green hair and the eyes to match. He was tall and thin.  
"What is it Master Hilingar?" the demon named Nishiwaki asked bowing. "Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands is looking for the young girl who will be our downfall." the first demon said, "That means I have two jobs for you." "What are they?" Nishiwaki questioned.  
"First." Hilingar said, "We must start our own search for this girl and eliminate her. Second. We will put a decoy girl out and lure Sesshoumaru towards her and make him think she is the one. Both of these things I leave to you.  
Nishiwaki bowed again. "I will completely them well." he said. "Leave." Hilingar commanded. The demon scurried out of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha: Nishiwaki? What the hell?

Clear Waters: It was in one of my Rurouni Kenshin books. I thought it was a funny name so I used it.

Inuyasha: Funny? Try idiotic.

Kagome: Whatever. Inuyasha! What are you trying to do?!?! Scare the poor girl silly?!

Inuyasha: That's about it.

Miroku: But she's just a young girl! Even if she was a demon what harm could she do?

Sango: You'd say that letcher.

Miroku: What?

Shippo: I still haven't been in this story!

Clear Waters: This is going to be a long one. You'll have pleanty of time to get in there. Same with you, Miroku and Sango.

Sango: That's good.

Miroku: Agreed.

Inuyasha: And I want to know what happens so you'd better not have anymore of that 'homework'.

Clear Waters: If I didn't have anymore I'd be the happieste person on the face of the earth.

Kagome: Same here.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	4. Elemental Demons

Water Works

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Everyone knows Inuyasha's worst habbit is to attack first and ask questions later. -.-; 

**love-bracelet123- **Shourai might be a demon. But it might also be someone else... You'll see!

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **I did get the gaia but it wouldn't let me sign up. ;; The first time it wouldn't send me the email and the second time it kept on timing me out. I did try though!

**DarkPirate-510- **Interesting is good!

**Lucied's sis- **I'm glad you think all my stories are good! Thanks!

* * *

Shourai was half way down the shrine steps by the time Inuyasha noticed she was leaving. "Hey!" he yelled, forgetting about Kagome, "Get back here! I haven't finished with you yet!" He went leaping after her. "Inyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha landed face first on the stairs. He made a mental note to himself not to annoy Kagome while trying to run down stairs. It hurt more than a usual site.  
By the time the spell released him, Shourai was gone and Kagome was standing in his way. "There was NO reason to go after her like that!" Kagome yelled. "But she was a demon!" Inuyasha whined standing up, "She was after the jewel!" "No she wasn't." she replied, "I'll say it again. That girl's here everyday. If she was going to attack for the jewel, she would have done it already. So leave her alone! Now I have to get back to my homework if you don't mind." "I do mind!" he yelled, "I want to go back to searching for the shards!!" 

"Anything Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked as the little imp came into the room. "The child we are looking for is a water demon." Jaken said proudly, "It took me two days to find the file that has the profasy in it, but I found it!" The lord looked out the window and sighed. "This just makes our work harder, do you not know that?" he asked, "Water youkai almost no scent and with the fowl air in this time it will be virtually imposible to find her unless she is only a hundred or so yards away."  
"If you find the girl can she play with Sessha?" Sessha asked. Sesshoumaru looked over at her. "Maybe if she has some free time." he told his daughter. Sessha beamed. "Sessha's going to have a friend!" she cheered. "Do not get your hopes up." Sesshoumaru warned, "The girl will be very busy and this Sesshoumaru said she could play with you only if she had free time." "But won't she have just a little free time to play with Sessha?" Sessha asked. "Perhaps." he replied.

Shourai bolted the door to her apartment and opened the freezer. She got some ice packs out and put them on various bruises and such. "Who was that boy?" Shourai asked, "He scared me silly! Me, a demon? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! If I were a demon no one would tease me. Everyone would respect me!"  
Sighing, she looked over to one of the many photos of her parents. "What would you say if I told you someone called me a demon?" Shourai asked. Both of her parents looked much like her. Sometimes she had even wondered if they had been related. Their looks were never seen.  
Shourai's mother had silvery blue hair that reached her knees. She had always left it down. "I think it looks like a water fall when I leave it down." Mrs. Mizuko had once said, "And you can have a little water fall too if you let your hair grow out Shourai-chan." Shourai had been thinking about growing her hair out until her mother had died. Then she had cut it to a reasonable length and left it there. Her mother's eyes had also been clear blue just like her own.  
Shourai's father had the same looks, but in different styles. He had cut his silvery blue hair to his shoulders, tying it back with a bit of leather. The strange style would have looked strange on anyone but him. His own clear blue eyes were exactly like Shourai's and her mothers.  
Shourai's bruises were beginning to feel better. She took the ice pack off her black eye and put it back in the freezer. Time to do homework.

"So you're sure that girl is a demon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "A water demon." he said. "But the poor girl looked so beat up!" she exclaimed, "If she's a full blood demon wouldn't all those cuts and bruises be gone?" "Not on a water demon." Inuyasha replied, "Speed healing doesn't come naturally to water demons. They heal on a faster scale than humans, but not by much."  
"I've never heard of a water demon before." Kagome commented, "I thought there were just animal demons." "Animal and elemental demons." Inuyasha said, "Elemental demons are really rare. There's water demons, fire demons, wind demons, and earth demons. They're all a lot alike."  
"We've seen demons who use fire, wind, water, and earth as weapons before." Kagome said, "They can't be that rare." "They're animal demons who use elemental attacks, but that doesn't make them elemental demons." Inuyasha explained, "Elemental demons look like their element. Like that girl's hair was the same color as water in a stream and her eyes were blue. If she has an attack it will be water related. Also she can command water. Does that make any sense." "Some." Kagome admitted, "But I still don't completely get it." "Feh." he replied, "Ask Myoga next time he's around. He'll explain it better."

Nishiwaki looked at the girl in front of him. She was one of the boss's worker's daughters. She was mouse demon, although she had the same appearance as a water demon and that's why she had been chosen for the job. Her silvery blue, slightly wavy hair went to her elbows. And her eyes were clear blue. But there was a look of coldness in them. Just because of that she did not look friendly in anyway.  
"I hope the Lord Sesshoumaru finds this girl and thinks she's the real thing." Nishiwaki said aloud. "Why wouldn't he?" the demon, who's name was Nezumi snapped, "I look exactly like a water demon. Everyone tells me that." "But you don't smell like one." he pointed out.  
She scowled. "I know you have some sort of potion that will change my scent." Nezumi said, "Give it to me!" Nishiwaki handed her a small vial filled with purple liquid. "I doesn't smell good." she said. "Too bad." he replied, "Drink it." Muttering about disgusting liquids, Nezumi finished the contents in one gulp. "You'll start smelling like a water demon soon." Nishiwaki said, "Now get out of here and try to find Sesshoumaru." "You don't have to be so polite." she retorte, leaving the room.

* * *

Clear Waters: I got around to every part of the story in this chapter!

Inuyasha: I liked the last chapter better.

Sesshoumaru: And why is that?

Inuyasha: Because you weren't in it!

Kagome: Be nice.

Inuyasha: Be nice. Be NICE?!?!?! Why the hell are you telling me to be NICE to my bastard brother.

Miroku: Because he is your brother, like it or not.

Inuyasha: Shut up monk.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not like to be reminded of that bit of information.

Clear Waters: But it's true!

Sesshoumaru: Would you like to have my claws meet your neck?

Clear Waters: Not particuarly.

Sesshoumaru: Then stop talking nonsense.

Clear Waters: But it's not nonsense!

Sesshoumaru: What did Sesshoumaru say about his claws?

Clear Waters: I'm speaking complete and utter nonsense! R&R everyone!!!


	5. The Diary

Water Works

* * *

**love-bracelet123- **I'll review your story! 

**DarkPirate-510- **Nishiwaki is a bad guy who has two jobs to do. Job number one, get a decoy water demon and put it in Sesshy's trail. He's already done that. Job number two, find Shourai and kill her. No one knows that Shourai is a demon besides Inuyasha and Kagome. This includes Shourai herself.

**Dragon Man 180- **But it wouldn't be any fun if Sesshy had a command! And anyway, if I ever didn't say 'stay' in time I'd be deader than if he didn't have one.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **(puts claw protecter on) Thanks! (gets chased by Sesshy) I really think I'll need it!!

**lil'killer- **I actually think Sesshy's older than that. I was guess about 200 when they were in the feudal era, so like 700 or something like that. I'll tell him that you called him fluffy. Don't worry.

* * *

"I've finished my homework." Kagome told Inuyasha, "We can go back through the well tomorrow, okay?" "No." he replied. Kagome frowned at him. "Inuyasha," she said sighing, "I've got to finish my homework. I'm sorry, but we can't go back tonight." "I don't want to go back." Inuyasha said. Kagome stared at him, trying to figure out what he had just said. "I want to find out more about that demon girl." he finished.  
"Let it go Inuyasha." she told him, "There's got to be plenty of demons still around, "If that girl's a demon, she doesn't want the jewel. I've seen her here each day. And each day she's here is a chance for her to take the jewel, yet she hasn't. Must I say more?" "She might be waiting for the right time!" Inuyasha pointed out. "Oh yeah." Kagome said laughing, "She's been waiting for the right time for four years." "That's not long for a demon." Inuyasha said, "I watched Kikyo for two years and I would have continued if she hadn't started getting friendly with me..."  
He trailed of when he saw Kagome scowling. She was now in a bad mood, he'd have to be careful oh what he said. "We're going to find the demon tomorrow early." Inuyasha declared. "No!" Kagome snapped, "Sit!" 

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said, walking out from behind his desk and taking his coat off a hook on the wall. "Yes milord?" the little imp asked, running into the room. "Tell me the address of the the water demon we are searching for." "Uh." Jaken started, "Well, I don't know."  
A paper weight found itself flying from Sesshoumaru's desk and into Jaken's head. "Then I guess this Sesshoumaru will have to find her, won't he?" the taiyoukai said putting on his coat. "Can Sessha come too?" Sessha asked running up to him. He looked down at her. A slight smile appeared on his lips as his eyes softened. "I guess." Sesshoumaru replied, picking her up, "Let us get your coat."  
"I will acompany you too!" Jaken declared. "No you won't." Sesshoumaru said walking out of the room and into a hallway, "No one looks like you here Jaken. You will be noticed and then in danger. You will stay here." Tears welled up in the imp's eyes. "Milord cares!" he exclaimed, wipping away some tears.  
Sesshoumaru ignored him, too busy helping Sessha into a little pink coat.

"Six o'clock." Shourai said to herself, "And finished with my homework." She put her text books into her backpack and walked into her bedroom. From there she went over to her bedside table, opened up the drawer, and pulled the bottom out to reveil a small leather bound book, her diary.  
Shourai didn't know why she hid her diary. She was the only one in the house so it wasn't a matter of privacy, but it was a habit. And what better to use a secret compartment for than to hide a diary? Shourai pulled the key out from under her shirt. The year before she had made it into a necklace so it would be safe where ever she went.  
Taking the key and unlocking the diary, Shourai began to write.  
_Today the strangest thing happened to me. I was at the Higurashi Shrine  
like I always am after school (or dentention) and this boy came up to me  
while I was praying at the god tree and called me a demon! I don't think  
he meant 'demon' as in an insult, but as a real live 'demon'. It scared me  
so much I didn't know what to do! He challenged me to a fight. I think  
he was realling intending to fight me, but the grandaughter of the priest  
that runs the temple came out and told him to 'sit'. The boy was pulled to  
the ground by some sort of invisible force. It almost looked like the  
necklace he was wearing pulled him down.  
That's right. I didn't describe what the boy looked like. It's deninatly  
something to talk about. First, he was wearing cloths from like the 1500's,  
a bright red haori. Second, the boy was wearing a sword!! A real SWORD!!!  
His hair was really long too. And it was a whitish silver. His eyes were this  
strange yellow. Almost gold in fact. But all that's nothing compared to what  
the boy's ears were like! They were like dog ears on the top of his head!! I've  
never seen something quite like it.  
Anyway, the priest's grandaughter started arguing with the boy. They were  
saying something about some weird jewel. The Shiko no Tam or somthing  
like that. It sounded like the boy thought I was after the jewel. Who knows  
why. While they were arguing I got away. I hope I never have to see that  
boy again. Maybe this was just a bad nightmare or a result from getting  
beat up too much.

* * *

_Kagome: Clear Waters! You're so bad! You put Shourai's diary in the story! No one's supposed to know what's in someone's diary!

Inuyasha: What's a diary?

Kagome: Something you put your private thoughts in. It can help relieve stress.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Miroku: I think Inuyasha needs one.

Clear Waters: We already had this discussion.

Sango: You're right. We did. Well, I still say he needs one.

Inuyasha: I don't!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I keep a diary... Sort of.

Clear Waters: What do you mean 'sort of'?

Sesshoumaru: After Rin died, Sesshoumaru noticed that he did not find humans repulsive anymore, just annoying. Very. So I got some paper and turned it into a book. This is where this Sesshoumaru recorded a record of each human he had ever killed.

Clear Waters: Nice... Well R&R everyone!


	6. Nezumi

Water Works

**Dragon Man 180- **Inuyasha is absolutely determined to get Shourai now. -.-;; Kagome's only fueling the fire by saying no.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **But this is a story and Shourai doesn't exist so neither does her diary. For that reason we are allowed to read it all we want.

**animecraze11- **Well Sesshy's got to care a little bit for Jaken if he doesn't kill him... Well he did kill him once with the Tenseiga, but he just came back to life!

* * *

Sesshoumaru strode down the street with Sessha following happily. "What are we looking for?" the little girl asked. "A girl." Sesshoumaru replied, "The one this Sesshoumaru told you about." "The one who will play with Sessha?" Sessha asked. "Yes." he replied, "But I've told you. The girl might not have enought time." "But if she does!" the child insisted. "If she does, she will play with you." Sesshoumaru said sighing. He was tired of this conversation.  
There was a moment of silence. Then Sessha asked, "Where are we going to find the girl?" "North." Sesshoumaru answered, "She is close. Do you smell the scent of water in the air?" "Sessha does." she said, "It's going to rain. What does that have to do with the girl?" "Sniff again." the taiyoukai instructed, "It smells a bit different than rain water, doesn't it?"  
Sessha stuck her nose up and sniffed that air. "Yes." she agreed, "It smells like rain and a demon." "That is because it is a water demon." Sesshoumaru explained, "We are headed for her. Because water demons are so rare, this is probably the girl we are looking for." 

Nezumi sat in one of the more less visited parts of the local park. There was a reason it wasn't visited that much. There was almost no green plant life. It kept the humans away and Nezumi liked that. There were the sounds of footsteps behind her. Nezumi turned to see Sesshoumaru walking up to her. "Who are you?" she asked, hoping it was Sesshoumaru. That way she would be able to get her job over quickly. "That is not important" Sesshoumaru said, "Are you a water demon?" "Depends on who's asking and why." Nezumi retorted. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." he replied, "I ask you this question because if you are, you have a destiny to fulfil." "Then, yes, I am a water demon." she said, "What is this destiny?" "I do not wish to talk about it in the open." he replied, "You will return to my house with me." "No." Nezumi said, "Come to my house. I'd feel more comfortable there." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I suppose we could do that." he replied, "It that truely would make you feel at ease." "Yes." she agreed, "It would." The girl got up. "Please follow me." she continued, "I will lead you to my house." Sesshoumaru nodded. Nezumi started walking. The taiyoukai followed. Nezumi inwardly smirked. Sesshoumaru, the all powerful and mighty dog demon was playing strait into her hands. She would lead him to headquarters where Nishiwaki would attack. "Hi!" a little voice exclaimed, running up to Nezumi. She jumped a bit in surprise and looked down to see a little girl. "This is Sessha." Sesshoumaru told Nezumi, "She is my daughter and insisted on coming along." "Sessha wants a friend." the little girl explained, "Will you be Sessha's friend?" "I suppose so." Nezumi replied. 'This is too good to be true!' she thought, 'Not only is Sesshoumaru dumbly following me, but he also brought along a weakness.' Sesshoumaru frowned. This girl was too willing. There was either something wrong or the girl had known she had an important destiny. But she didn't know anything about it. Nezumi stopped outside of a tall building. Nishiwaki was waiting inside. His orders hadn't been to attack Sesshoumaru, but he had thought it would get him points with the people in charge. Nezumi had been happy to help.  
"Is this your apartment building?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes..." Nezumi trailed off. She opened the door, motioning for Sesshoumaru and Sessha to enter first. Sessha skipped in happily. That's when the taiyoukai sensed the danger. "Sessha!" he exclaimed, hurrying in, "Stop!"  
But it was too late. Nishiwaki stood there, Sessha in his grasp, his hand over her mouth. "Let go of my daughter." Sesshoumaru told him coldly. "Why should I?" Nishiwaki asked smirking, "My boss in in charge of the demon uprising. You for some reason, are against this uprising and know of someone who is destined to stop us. Fortunatly for us, we know about the girl too. That's why I had little Nezumi lead you here. If you are not with us, you are against us, and must be killed. With you out of the way, our search and elimination will be much easier."  
Sesshoumaru smirked. He dissappeared, appearing seconds later, this time with Sessha in his arms. Nishiwaki stared at him, open mouthed. "Now really." the taiyoukai said, "How do you and your boss expect to return the rule of the world to demons if you don't understand speed?" He unsheathed Tokijin who had been masterfully hidden with concealing spells. A quick swipe destroyed the large room they were in, throwing both Nezumi and Nishiwaki into a wall, knocking them unconsous.  
"A warning." Sesshoumaru told them, "Do not mess with me again or the consequences will be much worse."

* * *

Inuyasha: That whole freaking chapter was about SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Yes? What is wrong with that? I am quite an important character.

Inuyasha: I'm not in it!!!!

Clear Waters: You'll be in the next chapter... I think.

Inuyasha: You THINK?!?!?!?!?

Clear Waters: Yup.

Inuyasha: Damn.

Kagome: But remember Inuyasha, this story's about Shourai, not you.

Inuyasha: Yeah, so? The whole damn show's named after me. That means I'm the main character of the show.

Clear Waters: Koga's going to be coming in soon.

Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!?!?! WHY THE HELL IS HE GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY?!?!?!

Miroku: Perhaps because he is a character.

Sango: That made a lot of sense.

Miroku: Thank you.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	7. Explanations

Water Works

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **You don't like Sesshy? He's my favorite character! Oh well. I don't think I'll be doing another one hundred percent Sesshy chapters again. At least not for a while. 

**draconisregent-** Okay!

**Dragon Man 180- **The idiot will be smacked around and sliced with Tokijin, just not at this procise chapter. Sesshy's going soft in his old age. :)

**love-bracelet123- **Thanks!

* * *

Inuyasha looked over Kagome, sleeping peacefully in her bed. He smiled and looked over at her clock. Itread 6 in the morning. Sighing, he turned and opened the window, preparing the leave. If Kagome wouldn't go with him to find the demon, he would go alone.  
"Where are you giong?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome awake. "Out." he replied. "To where?" "To find that demon." The girl sighed. "If you're really tht intent on finding her, I'll come with you." she said, "I don't want you out in Tokyo on your own. You'd probably get hit by a bus, no, you'd destroy the bus for trying to hurt you."  
"What's a 'bus'?" Inuyasha asked. "Never mind." Kagome replied, shaking her head, "I'll point one out to you if we see one today. No go into the hall and let me change. We'll have breakfast before we leave. Good thing we've got a day off from school today." Inuyasha walked out of the room. He wanted to leave now, but it was probably better to bring Kagome along. 

The alarm clock next to Shourai's bed went off. She groggly stopped the alarm. 6:15. Time to get up. Looking at the calander, Shourai saw that today was a holiday. 'Good.' she thought, 'One less day of detention for me to worry about.' But that didn't mean she was free.  
Every Sunday and holiday Shourai went to the pizza place down the street to work as a delivery girl from eight AM to 9 PM. Pulling on her uniform, she slipped into the kitchen and opened the door, grabbing the morning paper. Shourai then poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down for what she thought would be an everyday breakfast.  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to reveal the same boy and girl from the day before. Shourai shrieked and slammed the door before they could even say a word. "I told you you scared her!" the girl's voice said through the door. "Feh." the boy retorted, "Too bad." "Inuyasha." the girl said sharply. So the boy's name was Inuyasha. What a strange name.  
There was a knock on the door again. "Please let us in!" it was the girl, "I promise I won't let Inuyasha hurt you, he's just got some, questions." "Open the door damnit!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sit!" the girl yelled. There was a loud crash.  
Curious on what had happened, Shourai opened the door to see Inuyasha face down on the floor. "Will you let us in?" the girl asked, smiling at her, "We're harmless, I promise. I can always do that to Inuyasha if he gets out of hand." Shourai nodded and opened the door wider. The girl walked right in but it was a few more seconds before Inuyasha jumped up and followed. Shourai closed the door.  
She was nevous, but her parents had always taught her to be polite. "Please sit down." she said gesturing at the four chairs around the table, "Is there anything I can get you? Breakfast perhaps, it's awfully early." "No thanks." the girl replied, "We've already had breakfast. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha." "Hello." Shourai said bowing a little, "What is it that you want?" She sat down on the chair with her breakfast in front of it.  
"Demon." Inuyasha said, "Why do you come to Kagome's shrine every single day?" Shourai looked at him, a little taken aback. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, "It's a shrine. I come to pray for the spirits of my dead parents. And I'm NOT a demon! How many times do I have to tell you that?!?!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Please excuse him." she said quickly, "As you can see, he's a little... blunt. And rude."  
Shourai nodded. "Now let's start from the beginning again."Kagome continued, "Inuyasha thinks you're a demoness. Inuyasha himself is part demon, so I'm going to give him the benifit of the doubt and agree with him."  
The girl in question scowled. "I'm a human being!" she exclaimed, "I'm not some sort of fowl, evil creature from fairy tales that went around killing people for fun!" "You've got it all wrong." Kagome said soothingly, "The stereotype of demons being mean and evil isn't true. Sure, there's been some bad ones before, a lot in fact, but there's also been bad humans. Think of demons as humans that have special powers and live longer."  
"I still don't believe you." Shourai said, "How do I know you're not just playing a trick on me? Demons aren't real anyways. It has to be a trick" "God damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Why do you have to be so THICK?!?!" "I'm not THICK, I'm SENSIBLE!" she yelled back. "Fine." the hanyou said, "If you don't believe me, then check out Tetsusaiga." "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "Don't you dare hurt her!" "I'm not going to!" he said, unsheathing the sword and letting it transform.  
He turned to Shourai. "This is a youkai sword." he explained, "As you saw it transforms using youki (AN: for those who don't know, youki is a demon aura.) If demons weren't real, would that be able to happen?" Shourai shook her head no. SHe was scared to death. The boy who had attacked her the day before had a slarge sword and could attack at any second.  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a deadly tone. "Ye-yeah?" Inuyasha asked. Now he was scared. "Put Tetsusaiga away." she instructed. Nodding, he did as he was told. "SIT!" Kagome yelled, "You're scaring the poor girl!!"  
Shourai had had enough. She began to cry in great, heaving sobs. Kagome looked her way, surprised. Her irritated mood changed immediatly to to one of pity and guilt. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to the younger girl and hugging her, "I didn't think Inuyasha would do that! So I will SIT him again!" Inuyasha slammed back into the ground.  
After a few minutes of crying into Kagome's shoulder, Shourai had gotten a hold of herself. "I've got to get ready for work." she said quietly. "Nonesense." Kagome said, "We've just scared you to death. You don't need to go to work." "But I do." she insisted, "I need the money." "Then I'll do your job for you today." Kagome said, "Where do you work?"  
Shourai shook her head. "You don't have to do that for me." she commented. "I do." Kagome said, "Where do you work?" "Noni's Pizza." the girl replied, "It's a little American place down the street." Shourai continued to explain her job as she wrote down the address and a letter to her boss explaining what was going on.  
Kagome stopped as they were about to walk out of Shourai's apartment. She had borrowed a store uniform from Shourai. It was the girl's largest one, but it was still a little small for Kagome. "If you ever need anything, we'll be happy to help." Kagome to the girl, "Wouldn't we Inuyasha?" "Feh, yeah." Inuyasha replied, "Just stay away from the Shikon Jewel, demon. It's mine." "I'm NOT a demon!" Shourai exclaimed. She turned to Kagome and smiled, "Thank you again." she told her, "I'll come if I ever need something." Shourai closed the door to the sound of Kagome sitting Inuyasha again.

* * *

Inuyasha: HAH! Beat that Sesshoumaru! My chapter was longer than yours!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru got to fight in his and you didn't.

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Clear Waters: Is fighting all you think about?

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: No.

Sango: What else do you think about then?

Inuyasha: I bet that bastard over there thinks about protecting that little girl.

Sesshoumaru: Well I bet that hanyou over there thinks about protecting that little wench next to him.

Inuyasha: So what ifI do?!

Miroku: Ah-hah! So you do like Lady Kagome!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!!.......... Why isn't anyone making wise cracks about Sesshoumaru?

Shippo: Because we know that if we do he'll kill us.

Inuyasha: Then I'll kill you!

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kagome: SIT!!!!!!

Inuyasha: (Breaks floor)

Clear Waters: NOT AGAIN!!!!

Kagome: Sorry.....

Clear Waters: R&R everyone. (glares)


End file.
